In automobiles, non-driven wheels are typically connected to the automobile's suspension system through a rotating member such as a hub-and-bearing assembly disposed on a free end of a non-rotating member such as a spindle.
Spindles have traditionally been connected to a suspension component, such as a knuckle, with the free end of the spindle extending outwardly from the suspension component. The vehicle's wheel and tire assemblies are connected to the spindle via a hub-and-bearing assembly. The weight of the vehicle places the joint of the spindle and knuckle under a moment. The moment causes fatigue on the knuckle near the inlet and outlet of the spindle-bore. Attempts have been made to combat this fatigue, including increasing the diameters of the spindle-bore and spindle to increase the contact surface between the components and disposing sleeves between the two components. As vehicle manufactures continue to increase durability requirements of vehicles while simultaneously decreasing the size and/or weight of their components, the fatigue on the knuckle becomes more difficult to manage.
The above problem(s) and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.